


Coffee

by nix_xon



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Desk, Desk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_xon/pseuds/nix_xon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control thanks Tony for the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of desk sex, and a lot of sap. Un-beta'd.

Neither of them are sure how it happened. It just... did. It had started out innocently enough; Tony had brought Control his coffee, just like he did every morning. Nothing out of the ordinary, but yet some thing in the air was different. Maybe it was the fact that the Soviets were starting to cave, and Control was over worked. Maybe it was the fact that Tony and his department had less and less to do, as of late, and he was worried about his job. Maybe it was just the coffee.

 

"Tony." Control huffed, hands gripping hips roughly.

"Oh, Lord. Control." Tony replied, bent over his boss's desk, hands balling the paper work. "Control, oh, C-Control... oh, goodness."

Control's ragged breath puffed against Tony's neck, as he bent down to bite the side of the other man's throat.

"OH! Control!"

 

A while latter, as Control was fixing his hair, Tony picked up the coffee cup that had been over turned.

"You didn't drink any of your coffee, Control." He said, glancing at it absently.

"No, I suppose I didn't." Control replied, adjusting his vest.

"Well then, I will just have to bring you another cup."

Control blocked Tony's path, standing between him and the door.

"No, Tony. I'd rather you didn't."

"Why ever not?"

Control pulled Tony towards him by his tie, their lips crashing together. "Because I have you. You're much better than coffee."


End file.
